The field of the invention relates generally to power systems and, more particularly, to a computing device for use with a power system to present data to a user such that the user may identify faults and/or variables related to faults within a power system.
At least some known power systems include machines, such as turbines. Machines, such as turbines, may include components, such as bearings, gears, and/or shafts. Such components may wear over time resulting in faults, such as cracking and/or a misalignment of the component. Continued operation with a worn component with a fault may cause additional damage to other components and/or may lead to a premature failure of the component and/or associated system.
To detect component damage within machines, at least some known machines are continuously monitored with a monitoring system. At least some known monitoring systems use sensors to detect proximity measurements of at least some components of the system. Proximity measurements can be performed using eddy current sensors, magnetic pickup sensors, microwave sensors, and/or capacitive sensors. Data detected by such sensors is transmitted to a display device and/or computing device for analysis, and an output of the analysis is used to enable a user to identify any faults within the power system. Such data may include measurements and/or various variables that are summed and/or collated to determine if there is a fault within the power system.
However, in known monitoring systems, generally only the final diagnosis of the system is presented to the user. For example, the user may only be presented with a notification that a fault exists within the machine. As a result, the user may be unable to see the actual measurements and/or variables that facilitate the diagnosis of the fault. For example, the user may not be presented with the data in a graphical format that enables the user to identify the actual measurements and/or variables detected. Known computing and/or display devices are also not able to provide the user with an interactive platform that enables the user to select various measurements and/or variables for further consideration.